


SNAP

by haektuans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeonghan, Joshua - Freeform, M/M, first jihan fic, jisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: Jeonghan plans on taking a picture of the man he rides the same train with whenever he goes to school and home. There's no harm in trying, right?





	

“So hyung, are there any progresses yet?” Jeonghan’s friend, Seokmin asked him.

Jeonghan looked at him with creased eyebrows. “What do you mean progresses?”

“Oh come on, don’t pretend like you don’t know what I am talking about.” grunted Seokmin.

Seungkwan faced him, his eyes “Why don’t you take a picture of him so that you can show us what he looks like?”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” asked Jeonghan in a high tone. “I can’t even approach him to talk to him and you’re telling me to take a picture of him. I don’t even know his name.” he frowned.

“Duh! It’s not like you’re going to say, hey I’ll take a picture of you okay?” stated Seungkwan.

Jeonghan made a face, “I don’t know. Gosh seriously if I’ll be with him again when I got home then I swear he really is my destiny.” laughed Jeonghan

“Whatever you say dream boy.” Seokmin told him in a teasing tone.

Jeonghan has been having a crush with this boy he always ride the same train whenever he goes at school and on his way home. It has been 3 months since this thing is going on and he’s been dying to know what his name is since they both go on different schools. He always talks with his friends about this and kept on telling him how handsome the man really is.

Meanwhile, his friends keep on pestering him to make the first move so that he’ll know his name already. But Jeonghan told them that he won’t do such thing.

Finally, it was about time to go home already. It was a tiring day for Jeonghan and he wasn’t able to hang out with his friends since he has so much to do and decided on going home early.

And there he saw his crush again on the same train, sitting on the opposite side of the train.

 _Why can’t I give it a try?_ Jeonghan thought to himself.  _There’s no harm in trying anyway._

Gathering up all his courage, Jeonghan took a deep breath, he fished his phone out of his pocket. “So, here it goes.” whispered Jeonghan to himself. He positioned his phone on the level of his chest, trying to find the perfect angle to take a picture of the man sitting on the opposite side of the train. He made sure that those people beside him won’t notice that he is trying to take a picture of Jisoo. He simply looked at them to see if they’re looking at him. Seeing them that they are looking somewhere else, he took itas a sign that it is already safe to take a picture.

As he was about to press the button to capture an image, he suddenly remembered something important. “Oh shoot I forgot to turn off the camera sounds.” gasped Jeonghan, before turning off the said sounds. “Okay, here it goes for real.”

Little did he know, he forgot something else. And probably, it is important as well. The moment he pressed the button, a flash illuminated inside the train. The flash. He forgot to turn the flash off. Jeonghan bit his lower lip in extreme humiliation he was feeling at the moment.

Jisoo noticed it of course. He lowered his head in embarrassment.

Jeonghan felt like something flashed in front of him, and he just realized that the man he is trying to take a picture just did the same too. They both took a picture of each other at the same time.

Jisoo was taking a picture of Jeonghan also!

People inside eyed them both suspiciously and they were chuckling as well.

The train pulled in their next station, which is their stop. They both stood up and head towards the door.

As they both got out of the train, they faced each other with both of their heads lowered. Jisoo lifts his head up and reached for his hand to Jeonghan for a handshake and the latter did the same. “Hi. I’m Hong Jisoo.”

“Jeonghan.” he smiled, his cheeks flushed red. “Yoon Jeonghan.”

 

**END**

**o-o-o**

**Author's Note:**

> a/ns:
> 
> → My first JiHan fic ♥ hope you guys enjoyed reading! *u*
> 
> → This is actually JiHan version of the previous fic I wrote. 
> 
> → Thank you guys for reading! Let me know your thoughts :D


End file.
